Fighter
Fighters The Fighter is a kind of equipment different from armor, trinkets and weapons. It is used for indivdualizing character values. Fighters are classified into four grades: (green) basic, (blue) junior, (purple) senior and (red) legendary. The higher the grade, the higher the attribute bonus and attribute growth value. Fighters are used to improve character ability through their different skill expertise and by converting character's strength, stamina and agility. Every time the Fighter levels up, character attributes will increase according to the Fighter's growth value. Therefore, when choosing a Fighter, players should know its strong point and skill expertise, as well as judge whether the Fighter can convert character attributes better or whether skill expertise is needed. The only way to create the strongest character is to Fuse Fighter attributes, equipment attributes and character skills perfectly. For Example: "Rabbit Girl" Fighter with high agility growth and conversion means it is best at increasing agility. Since agility is related to dodge, crit and speed, players should consider such attributes while choosing equipment. Then Look at the Fighter's skill expertise. "Rabbit Girl" specializes in sealing skills, so it will produce better effects when it is equipped with sealing skills. To sum up, "Rabbit Girl" is a Fighter based on high attack speed. How to upgrade Fighters Use the Fuse function in the backpack interface to Fuse and upgrade Fighters. Fusion Rule: Main Fighter + 2 identical +0 Fighters. The main Fighter's level will be increased by 1 after sucessful Fusion. Failure won't cause any damage to the main Fighter, but the 2 identical +0 Fighters will be consumed regardless of the Fusion result. (Green) Basic Fighters Basic Fighters can be dropped in common adventure stages, searching Treasure Mountain, or obtained by purchasing Bronze Fighter Boxes in the mall. * Eaynah * Urban Champion * Lance * Monk * Jessie * Marquis * Hilda * Ahnja * Gubgub * Arrelle * Sakura * Ainu * Roronoa Zoro * Skull Warrior (Blue) Junior Fighters Junior Fighters can be dropped by elite monsters or bosses in common adventure stages, searching Treasure Mountain, or obtained by purchasing Silver Fighter Boxes in the mall. *Calabash *Magni *Pandaren *Luffy *Cpt. Roberts *Bonzo *Little Red *Fool Gee *Kybo *Tut *Little Green Hood *Hell Devil *Aelion *Laden *Black Rock *Chow Heung *RX-79 (Purple) Senior Fighters Senior Fighters can be dropped in team instances, exchanged with World Tournament Vouchers in Voucher Shop, searching Treasure Mountain, or obtained by purchasing hourly Limited Fighters in VIP store. *Lü Bu *Naruto *Sai Fon *Vikav *Monkey King *Muerte *Devil King *Bunny Girl *Cao Cao *Betty *Zellah *Masamune *Kaka *Mage *Little Larsen *Cheese Killer *Guan Yu *Griffin *Kid Bongo (Red) Legendary Fighters Legendary Fighters can be purchased with Reputation Coins at Mystic Merchant's, but the buyer must have 50,000 reputation at least. New Legend and New Age Fighter Utopia：Continue the classic & Create new Legend! Fighter Utopia is the new game with both Chinese and English version, which could be considered as the younger brother of X-Fighting. They have something in common as well as something different. SIogan of Fighter Utopia Long for shock fighting scene, cool 3D special effect and exciting battle? Those what 2D game can't provide you, Fighter Utopia can! The three kingdom heroes and Melee fighters, the Spirit Beast and Extreme Weapon will all wait for your command! Fighting in Cruel Field, exploring the treasure from sky and deep sea, building your own Guild and creating your own legend! Hot blood! Battle! Companion! Fighting! What you want, we all provide! What you pursue is our common goal! For more information, please like us on Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/FighterUtopia/ Help *Different Fighters have different attribute conversion rate, you should choose suitable Fighters in accordance with your equipment characteristics. *Different Fighters corrospond to different weapon types. You can check the Fighter attribute to know its relevant weapon type. *Fighters can be upgraded through Fusion system. The Fighter's basic attribute will be improved after upgrade. *The Fighter's level can be increased by 1 every time when characters have a 3 level increase